


Inspiration

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [25]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Shukita - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Yusuke has been stuck with artist’s block for days. Akira has an idea on how to fix that.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Inspiration

“How’s the painting coming?” Akira stands in the doorway, hands behind his back.

Yusuke sighs and drops his head. “I cannot recall the last time I have gone so long without satisfaction.” He groans as he drops the brush back onto the tray.

With a mischievous smirk, Akira steps forward, leaning over Yusuke’s shoulder. “You wanna try something different?” He kisses him on the cheek.

“Anything you believe will help.”

“Close your eyes.” Akira pulls the blindfold from behind his back and ties it carefully over Yusuke’s eyes. “That feel okay?”

“Y-yes,” Yusuke nods. “Do I get a surprise?” He asks quietly.

Akira hums a small laugh as he leaves a trail of kisses down from Yusuke’s cheek to his jaw to his neck and ending at his collarbone. “I’ll take good care of you.”

He takes Yusuke by the hand and leads him to their room. Standing him in front of the bed, Akira takes Yusuke’s face in his hands and places a tender kiss on his lips before tugging at the hem of Yusuke’s shirt.

Yusuke, completely devoid of sight, lifts his arms above his head as Akira pulls the shirt off and tosses it behind him. He can already feel the slow rush of excitement at just what his lover could possibly have planned and can’t resist a shudder as he feels Akira’s hands on his shoulders, guiding him downward to kneel on the floor.

“I want you to forget everything outside this room, this moment,” Akira orders softly into Yusuke’s right ear before moving to the left. “I want all of your attention. Focus on my touch.”

Starting at his hips, he slowly glides his fingertips up Yusuke’s chest, just barely grazing the skin and sending more shudders through the man. He places a slow, open-mouthed kiss on Yusuke’s jaw, eliciting a sigh as Yusuke’s back arches just slightly.

Akira crouches behind him, wrapping his arms over Yusuke’s chest. Yusuke drops his head back over Akira’s shoulder and moans softly as Akira nips up and down his neck, surely leaving marks in his wake along with the heat. Yusuke takes Akira’s hand, guiding it down his stomach, but Akira chuckles and pulls away before Yusuke can reach his destination.

“Not yet,” he purrs before kissing Yusuke’s ear with an agonizing slowness. Yusuke can feel the other man stand and step away from him. Akira moves with such stealth that Yusuke can’t help but focus all his attention on the near silence. He can’t pinpoint his exact location or anticipate when he might touch him again, and the suspense makes him whimper.

Akira runs his fingers down Yusuke’s arms until he reaches his hands, gently pulling him to his feet and guiding him backward to the bed, kissing his cheek before laying him down on his back. Akira places the palm of his hand flat on Yusuke’s chest and slowly, lightly drums his fingers downward until he reaches the waistline of Yusuke’s pants where he teases the skin, making Yusuke tremble.

Akira leans down and plants kisses on Yusuke’s lower abdomen, grazing his teeth down his hips and flicking his tongue across his skin as he pulls away the remaining clothes with one long, deliberate, slow tug. Yusuke is quickly getting lost to the sensations. His breathing picks up, impatient sighs and moans escape, his hips roll of their own volition. He tangles his fingers in Akira’s hair, gently yet desperately trying to guide him just where he wants him. Akira allows him the control and gives in to the pull of Yusuke’s hands until his lips are mere centimeters from the already damp, hardened head. Yusuke can practically feel the warmth of Akira’s mouth around him and whimpers at the blind anticipation.

Akira breathes out another laugh before pulling away. With a wordless, whining plea, Yusuke bucks his hips upward senselessly before clenching the sheets and doing his best to quiet down and listen for Akira, hoping to guess at his next move.

The longer Akira makes him wait, the more any semblance of composure slips away. He’s restless. Akira watches him prop himself up on his elbows and almost moves to stop him as he watches Yusuke reach for himself; but he’s delighted to watch him tease himself, panting and working the precum down his length, his own chosen speed only making it worse. Yusuke rests his trembling hand back on the mattress, and Akira takes that as his cue.

Making no discernible sound at all, Akira dips his head suddenly and takes most of Yusuke’s length in his mouth in a quick, hard suck.

“A-ahh!” Yusuke’s whole body reacts, and he tries desperately to hold Akira there, but his hands and trembling legs only meet air. “I’m ready. Akira, please....” his head lolls to the side, resting limply on his shoulder as he lies there trembling from excitement.

Akira—now fully undressed himself—runs his fingers through Yusuke’s hair, hitting just the right spots on his scalp and encouraging him to lie flat again. He takes his time exploring his lover’s body once more, fingertips just barely caressing bare skin, hands grasping at just the right spots and alternating between massaging and lightly scratching. Yusuke hasn’t been still since Akira started on him, and he’s clearly close.

Yusuke groans loudly at the loss of contact, almost growling as he drops his arms above his head. Akira smirks, pleased at his work and his final tactic. In his impatience, Yusuke couldn’t hear the bottle cap click closed. While Akira was fully enjoying the show, he hadn’t been idle; he’s ready, too.

Akira takes Yusuke’s member, wetting it once more before guiding it into himself. They both groan at the sensation as Akira takes his time accepting Yusuke’s length and uses the time to continue to work him up. Their hips now flush against each other, Akira leans down to kiss and bite at anything and everything in his reach. Akira never said he couldn’t touch, but Yusuke’s jaw sets as if he’s resolved to break the nonexistent rule either way.

A low growl emanating from his throat, he locks his arms around Akira and rolls his hips, slowly at first, though it’s clear his patience is already worn down. Akira smiles at his restraint and kisses him hard on the lips.

“Go on. Take what you need,” Akira moans out as he pushes himself up to sit, his own anticipation wearing at his collected demeanor from before. With a deep hum, Yusuke takes Akira by the hips much more roughly than usual and thrusts relentlessly into him, their sounds filling the room and further driving both of them crazy.

“Fuck!” Akira suddenly yells, digging his nails into Yusuke’s chest and tightening around him. Yusuke chokes out a moan before snatching Akira close and rolling them until he himself is on top. Akira crashes their lips together, only barely muffling the moans and whines as Yusuke picks up speed, utterly obliterating any scrap of restraint amongst either of them with the relentless force.

Akira frees him from the blindfold and shivers at the primal look in his eyes as he blinks them into focus. His regained sight only seems to goad him even further as he makes more calculated thrusts, a lustful pout filling Akira’s vision before Yusuke kisses him again.

The intensity quickly becoming too much, Akira claws Yusuke’s back. “Y-Yusuke... please-“ he barely whimpers out just before he feels a burning deep inside. “Ah-ahhhh hah!” He cries out endlessly as Yusuke crashes involuntarily against him, his release hot inside and Akira’s own pooling where he’s caught tightly between their stomachs.

Yusuke kisses him deeply, both still panting through their noses as he slowly works his way out, shuddering at the almost painful contact on his overly sensitive head.

“Satisfied?” Akira smirks lovingly up at the artist.

Yusuke hums a small laugh of his own. “Even now the completed works flood through my mind’s eye. However, I may require another demonstration to fully develop any painting to my liking,” his voice rumbles as he buries his face in Akira’s neck, both still slowly running their hands over the nearest exposed skin.


End file.
